


a new member of the family

by notcrazyipromise



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (spoiler: it's a dog), Domestic, Fluff, M/M, and a baby one at that, doggo - Freeform, sleepy nights, that you'd never guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcrazyipromise/pseuds/notcrazyipromise
Summary: Dan and Phil get a dogWritten for pet flash fic fest 20 April 2018





	a new member of the family

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeee

It was too late. The square clock on the off-white wall ticked on, the hands slowly turning, a slow but steady march to time. It was too late for them to be up, Dan knew. Phil and he weren’t young anymore. They couldn’t stay up all night like this without feeling it the next day. But as he looked down at the snoring, warm, and soft pile of fur and snuffles in Phil’s lap, he couldn’t bear to tear himself away.   
The blanket wrapped around them was heavy and fluffy, insulating them against the chilly wind of their too-large house. A candle flickered on a high-up shelf somewhere far away from enquiring noses. Phil looked up at Dan, a small, seemingly permanent smile on his lips, his arms cradled gently, protectively, around the little puppy that they couldn’t decide what to call. They had given him a name, Michael, which Phil had complained was too human but Dan insisted was just right. In his mind, Michael was already a person, a small little fluffy person that tilted his head when listening to people, inhaled his food, looked especially cute when begging for a treat, and curled up on their laps when he was finally exhausted. Phil just insisted that they had to find a nickname that wouldn’t sound weird when they yelled it across the street.   
They had planned so many things for this bundle of joy. They were going to crate-train him. They were going to teach him tricks. They were going to potty-train him. They were going to teach him to walk nicely on a leash.   
But now, all they wanted to do was lie and hold him, the irresistible puppy that he was, with his small boopable cold nose, his silky soft fur, and his adorable puppy face and wide brown eyes.   
“His eyes are just like yours, Dan,” Phil said, his own eyes flickering between his partner of nine years and his pet of two days, as if he couldn’t decide who he loved more.  
“Awhh, how could you compare that? I’m so much uglier than Michael,” Dan joked, his voice turning from sarcasm to velvet soft as he laid down next to Phil, his face inches away from the whiffs of sweet puppy breath. Dan never wanted to leave, and why would he? He was surrounded by his two favorite things in the whole entire world. He would trade this for anything, not even the entire galaxy.  
“Let’s go to sleep, yeah?” Phil asked softly.  
“But Phil,” Dan whined, his voice petulantly tired; the happy kind of tired.   
“Alright,” Phil laughed mutedly, “he can come with us.”   
And away they pattered to the warm bedroom, Michael still in Phil’s arms, with monochrome patterned wallpaper and a dog bed that Michael would definitely grow out of in a few months and a bed that Dan and Phil would never grow out of.   
*  
“Coco!” Phil said excitedly, holding his hands out to Michael, whose name had gradually morphed inexplicably to something that was appropriately dog-like, in the way that names do.   
Coco ran to him, adolescent paws flying on the hardwood floor, his tongue lolling out, and drool flung everywhere at the prospect of dinner. He was always excited, whether it was for food or toys or walks. Dan wished he had that kind of love for life, but as the days went on, Coco’s unquenchable energy began to rub off on him, like he put Coco glasses on and suddenly he saw the world in a color-blind but vivid light. Dan was grateful that he could see the whole light spectrum, and professed that "at least there's something better about my eyes compared to Coco's frickin' perfect eyes."  
Maybe Phil had glasses on too, but however he looked, he still thought Dan was prettier than Coco, even as the years went by and he could barely even recognize himself in the mirror anymore.


End file.
